


【mob贾方】商队

by shirleysmile



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 骑着骆驼跋涉数月没见过女人的阿拉伯商队，捡到了一个古朴的灯。搞一下gaygay的小可怜贾方（怜爱捂胸口）贾方双性警告。崩坏丧失，为搞而搞。





	【mob贾方】商队

驼铃悠悠，一支阿拉伯商队载着货物在北非的沙漠中前行。  
这支商队已经在沙漠中跋涉了数月，跟着向导的指印，在一个又一个绿洲停下，获得宝贵的水源补给。但很可惜，绿洲能供给这些阿拉伯男人们活下去必须的水源，却无法用湿润缓解他们饥渴已久的另一处……

这天他们在绿洲歇脚。  
商队的老大有着像鹰一样敏锐的双眼，他看到了在不远处的沙堆中，似乎埋着一个造型颇为有特点的东西。  
从它发出的光泽看，似乎是铜制的。  
他走过去捡了起来。  
一个造型古朴的灯。  
商队老大用手轻轻擦拭了一下上面的黄沙，但随即被吓了一大跳——灯嘴处冒出一股浓浓的红色烟雾，接着，出现了一个巨大的……鬼魂。  
“啊！”  
所有人都叫了起来。

“哦，哦，不要怕，大人们。”从灯中突然冒出的“鬼魂”抱着手臂轻声安抚地说。  
这些穿着白色阿拉伯长袍、头缠白巾的男人们抬头仰视他——他们发现，这是一个长相可以称得上英俊的男人，有着深邃的黑眼睛，如同无月之夜的深暗湖泊，睫毛浓密卷曲，俯瞰他们时垂下来。而且他有很棒的身材，胳膊上肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，还有一对丰满的大圌胸。

“我是灯神。”贾方恹恹地说，他看到这么多人，就知道这次能够从某个傻子那里，得到一个获得自由的许愿机会可能性几乎为零，所以没有任何讨好的欲望，“是谁擦了神灯？他就是我的主人了。”  
“是我。”商队老大还算镇定，“……你能干什么？”

贾方双手抱在胸前，居高临下地看着他们。  
他慢条斯理地回答道：“你可以向我许三个愿望，只要擦拭灯身许愿。除了让某人爱上某人，或者让某人死而复生之外，我都可以为你实现。”

商队的男人们都沉默了。  
这时，不知道是谁说了这样的一句话：“我觉得他的屁股很翘，而且声音也很好听……”  
这些饥渴地像狼一眼眼泛绿光的男人们都激动起来。  
“没错！”  
“我觉得完全可以让他给我们搞一搞。”  
“老大，怎么样！”

贾方睁大了眼睛，“不。”  
他突然意识到问题的严重性了。  
“这是属于你自己的愿望。”前·宰相大人在努力地将商队老大引到正确的方向，“我的主人，你想要金钱、权力，去往世界的任何一个角落，我都可以为你实现……”

可惜，商队老大是一个对手下十分慷慨的人。  
他瞥了一眼神灯精灵鼓胀饱满的胸脯，擦拭起古朴的神灯，说：“神灯，我要你满足我们兄弟们忍耐已久的欲望。”

“噗嗤”一声，巨大的神灯精灵不见了，一圈阿拉伯人中，出现了一个黑发黑眼的英俊男人。  
男人们沉默了一瞬，然后慢慢地向他走去。  
“不，”贾方声音开始抑制不住地出现一丝颤抖，随着圈子的逼近缩小而缓缓后退，竭尽全力保持体面和尊严，“住手”  
被男人们这样羞辱已是无法想象，更何况，前·宰相大人有一个不可告人的秘密。

 

——他是双性人。  
他耗费了那么多的精力和心血，踩着无数人的尸体，从一个有着双性身体的小偷向上不断爬到了宰相的位置，而如今他是最有力的灯神，即使被迫为人达成愿望，却也早就习惯了接受赞美和膜拜。  
而如今……  
不。  
他可以预想如果真的被这群男人压在身下，被发现了自己身上的第二套器官，会被如何玩弄。  
……将会是多么凄惨又可悲的画面。  
贾方转身想逃走，但愿望一旦许出，即使他也无法违背，所以他连转身都无法做到。  
他只能站在原地，满脸愤怒和恐惧，看着这些男人逼近他。

他们伸出大手，解开贾方的袍子、拉开他的腰带，将他衣物全部褪下，让他赤裸地暴露在空气中。  
“真是漂亮，这深麦色肌肤……”  
“又光滑又有弹性……”  
男人们的手抚摸着贾方的肌肤。  
有人拨弄着他的乳头，这让贾方颤抖起来，褐色的乳尖有细细的电流窜向小腹。敏感的乳头被玩弄，乳孔被轻搔，和乳晕一起被夹着揪起来，又摁下去打着转玩着。  
愿望生效后，本就敏感淫荡的双性身体，变得更加敏感，小腹像有一把火在烧，阴茎翘了起来，女穴也开始滴答淌着液体……  
贾方腿支撑不住地打着战，于是，大手得以挤进了贾方一直紧紧夹着的双腿之中。

“啊、不、不……”贾方慌乱地说。他知道自己已无处可逃，只不过是在做最后无力的反抗。果然，他的后穴被人抚摸着，阴茎也被抓在手中撸动，终于，一双手摸到了他已经湿润、流出汩汩淫液的女穴……  
“嘿！”这只手的主人大叫起来，“这家伙有个女人的穴！”  
然后他被放倒在细沙上，修长结实的麦色双腿被男人们像个妓女一样大大分开，下体完全暴露在这些男人的眼前，就像一场淫荡的表演秀。他们啧啧称奇，纷纷伸出手指去搅弄贾方敏感幼滑的女穴，玩弄他充血的阴蒂。  
“啊……啊……不……”贾方的手腕也被人钳制住，只能被迫接受自己最不堪、最羞耻的地方，被人围观亵玩。不可以……太耻辱了……太耻辱了……但也太刺激了……他的声音因为下身被玩弄的快感而愈发绵软无力、溢出娇哼。这些阿拉伯商队的男人们数月不曾沾荤腥，久旱逢甘露，遇到了这样诱人漂亮的肉窑，一个个都下体胀痛，手上玩弄的动作随着高涨的兽欲而愈发淫邪。

乳头被肆意捏玩，阴蒂和蜜穴都在被高频率的抚弄，像一个玩偶被这群男人摆出各种淫靡的姿态。贾方在持续了一段时间的刺激下，终于达到了临界点，他感到头脑一片空白，浑身一僵，随后巨大的快感席卷了他，他抖着身子痉挛着高潮了，蜜穴喷出汁液，阴茎也射出几股白浊。  
“啊……啊啊……不要……”竟然在这么多人的眼前高潮潮吹，贾方屈辱的泪水顺着脸颊流下，同时高潮的快感攫住他，又让他在这些男人的注视下露出淫态。  
“操，竟然潮吹了。”  
“真是个骚货。”  
贾方落着泪，下体因为高潮而抽搐颤抖，他感觉自己置身天堂和地狱，一边是甜蜜而剧烈到可怕的快感，一边是这些男人淫邪龌龊的下流目光，舔过他的身体——他的脸、他的肌肉，他颤抖的阴茎和痉挛的穴。

他的腿被大大男人们打开，对他许下愿望的商队老大撸着自己的老二走上来，将粗大滚烫的龟头，抵在了他刚刚高潮过的阴道口，慢慢分开粉嫩的还在颤抖的阴唇。  
贾方浓密的睫毛上挂着泪珠，感受着自己的穴口一点点被粗大的阴茎分开，然后被一寸寸插入。他被彻彻底底地操入了，那个低贱商人的粗大鸡巴。贾方被插入后感觉小腹酸软，快感细细地泛上来，他死死地闭上眼。不要……不要……滚出去……会变得淫荡起来的……这具身体……  
“真紧，会吸。”老大这么评价道，开始了在贾方蜜穴中发泄欲望的操动抽插。  
灯神被侵犯已成定局。  
贾方的阴道不间断地淌着蜜液，他被操得一叠声破碎地呻吟，“啊……啊啊……啊……不……不额啊啊……”身体前后摆动，像被一群豺狼包围的小母鹿。  
他的乳头被人叼着嘴里，鸡巴也被撸动，后穴插进了三根手指。加上蜜穴中的撞击，他的子宫开始逐渐感到酸麻的快意，然后是越来越多、越积越大的如潮般的快感……  
“呀、啊！啊啊啊……”贾方面色通红，被操到了高潮，随之而来的还有男人鸡巴抵在他高潮中子宫口射出的一滴不漏的浓浓精液。

“非常棒的婊子。”老大说，像苏丹宠爱自己的妃子似的在那张红润的唇上吮了几下，满意地将射过精的鸡巴从灯神的穴中拔出来，带出浓浓的精液。贾方的阴道又因为他的动作而小小抽搐了几下，他现在浑身软而无力，在高潮后的不应期中疲惫而甜蜜。  
但这场残忍的轮奸还远没有结束。  
他在高潮余韵中的阴道又被另一条鸡巴侵犯，男人们摁着他的头，逼迫这个满脸不甘和痛苦的小婊子去看他被插入的画面。于是，贾方看到了那条粗长紫红的鸡巴，是如何缓缓地、刻意猥亵搅动着插入自己的阴道。他看着这淫荡而不堪的一幕，同时感受着被侵入的异样快感，被撑开、插入，火热而粗大，然后男人开始操他。  
“操的你怎么样？”这个人一边操一边这么问到，“说，被鸡巴操得爽吗？欠操的小婊子？”  
“你……会……嗯……你会被我撕碎……啊……渣滓……混蛋……”贾方被操得前后抖动，随着男人的抽插而一颠一颠，丰满的胸部收紧又放松。他的手指陷进自己的掌心，快感又开始累积，但他仍努力咒骂着这些蝼蚁。  
“操，你会后悔的。”男人说。随即，他抽出了自己的鸡巴，贾方感到了阴道内的空虚，还有刚刚累积快感如今的无处着落。他咬着牙忍耐，绝望地感到自己竟然对接下来的事隐隐期待。不，贾方，你不能再落回泥沼……

男人取来了什么东西，是一个装着液体的金色小瓶，男人们看到后，爆发出一阵不怀好意的笑声。  
“你会喜欢这个的。”男人坏笑着，把这些液体从贾方的阴茎浇下去，还特别把他的双腿抬起，屁股朝上，扒开他的阴唇，将凉丝丝的液体倒进贾方的阴道。  
贾方感到下体慢慢蔓延的瘙痒和火热，“这是什么……”他眼前开始模糊了，一股突如其来的情潮迅猛地从下体裹挟住了他，大股的淫液从他的蜜穴中溢出，“啊……奇怪……”  
男人们哈哈大笑，“看，这个婊子开始发骚了。这种春药药性这么强，加尔力还全都倒了下去。”  
他们放开贾方，看着这个赤裸的漂亮小婊子在沙子上，瞪大眼睛，双腿抽搐，扭动着屁股，“不……不要……”体内的空虚和淫荡欲望完全占领了贾方，当着这么多男人的面，他握着自己的阴茎，偷过钱物、也喔过权杖的细长手指在自己的阴道中抽插起来，想缓解体内的燥热和欲望。  
“看啊，这个婊子在玩自己。”  
“想要吗，小婊子？”男人握着自己粗大的鸡巴，在贾方的阴蒂和阴道口戏弄，浅浅地顶，却并不插入。  
“啊……”贾方又开始落泪，这一次是被欲望折磨的泪水，自己细细的手指、缓慢的抽插对于现在的欲望而言远远不够，他痴迷地看着男人的鸡巴，“要……”  
他吐出这么一个字眼，惹来一片哄笑。  
“想要的话，就自己扒开你肉嘟嘟的蚌肉，求我操你。”男人舔着唇说。这个小婊子可真带劲。

贾方那么做了。他只想快点得到能满足自己的东西，廉耻和尊严被他抛到了脑后。  
青年抬起屁股，对着男人们张开结实的大腿，手臂上的肌肉在烈日下油亮亮的。他细细的修长的手指拨开了那两片肉嘟嘟的阴唇，露出混杂着淫液和精液的艳丽的小穴。  
“请您……”昔日的宰相泪眼婆娑，体内的情欲将他烧得不能自已，只能用这样下贱的姿态哀求被操，“操我。”  
男人们先是被这副美景震撼到了，咽着唾沫，然后起哄，发出怪叫和淫笑。  
男人再也忍受不了，他低骂一句，狠狠地将鸡巴操进了门户大开、湿淋淋的穴中。

贾方喟叹和呻吟起来，他甚至主动动起了腰，迎合着男人的操干，在他挺身操进来时也挺着他那一把线条流畅、曲线漂亮的精窄的腰肢，让他肏得更深。  
“这个婊子真会玩。”  
“淫荡的小东西。”  
然后在他耽溺在肉欲和快感中时，他被抱了起来，被这些比他高大强壮一些的男人们围住，像被把尿的孩子似的被握住腿窝。  
“让你的小屁股也尝尝快乐。”一个男人这么说。  
刚刚插着他阴道的男人从前面又插了进来，贾方娇媚地轻哼一声，顺从地搂住了他的脖子。紧接着，他被这些男人用春药、东方神油扩张完毕的后穴，也挤进了一根粗长的肉棒，来自抱起他的高大男人。  
“啊、啊……”贾方仰着修长的脖颈，发出沙哑而娇媚的呻吟。他完全对他们打开了，那两柄粗长火热的肉刃一前一后、有节奏地操了起来，次次划过他的敏感点。他阴道内的软肉、后穴中的前列腺被刺激着，深入骨髓的酥麻和酸爽从子宫和阴茎蔓延开来，将他淹没在欲望的粘腻海洋中，沉陷在情欲的沼泽。  
两个男人的节奏越来越快，抽插的力度也愈发大了起来。在他们这样高频率地抽插了数百下后，贾方浑身激颤，快感喷涌而出，高潮中他颤抖起来，修长的小腿胡乱地蹬踹，口中发出沙哑难懂的呓语和求饶。他的子宫喷涌出大量的汁液，阴茎因为前列腺高潮滴淌着白精。“不……啊……我……啊……”他这么说，摇着头，红唇微张，双眼泛白。  
“他爽得很呢。”操着他蜜穴的男人说，加快了抽插的频率，“接着这个，都是你的。”  
他也内射在他的子宫中，高速激射在他的内壁。尚在高潮中的贾方被向上抖动几下，彻底无力地瘫软下来，乖软地接受着这些肮脏的白浆。  
“都……是……我的……”也许这句话使这个小偷出身的宰相在意乱情迷中回忆起了什么，他痴笑着说，头歪在身后男人的肩膀上，涎水从红润的唇角流出。  
接下来的这个男人温柔地摸着他的阴蒂和阴茎，对他说：“都是你的，好孩子。”  
贾方双眼失焦，露出笑容，他主动拉着男人的鸡巴，将他往自己的阴道内送。  
鸡巴插了进来。

当一切结束后，过多的精液灌入贾方的阴道和后穴，让他的小腹微微隆起。他的下体被这些男人奸淫而呈现出艳红和水色。  
青年漆黑的双眼大睁，失焦地注视着西沉的斜阳。赤身裸体躺在沙地上，口中含吮着自己的保养得漂亮细腻的手指，双腿张开，精液正缓缓从穴内流出。他身下一片沙子已经在这场泄欲中被淫液打湿成一片深色。  
商队老大拿着一根通体晶莹的玉势走了过来，蹲在他的身边。  
灯神误以为这是又一个来插入他的男人，他乖乖地将腿张大了些。  
“哦，我们回来再继续，小婊子。”老大说，“现在给你这个，好好含着我们的精液，直到你怀上孩子。”  
贾方张开了腿，阴道接纳了这根温润的玉势。老大恶意地用这根玉势插了他几下，然后开始搅动，直到他又一次痉挛着高潮。  
他在高潮中对男人露出甜美的笑容。


End file.
